Potty Problems
by Merle Charton
Summary: Oliver Wood was just minding his own business. But then, everyone started minding his business... when he got stuck into a Fred-and-George-booby-trapped potty. Joint fic with Tamarushii Eva.. R&R ^_^


Disclaimer: Tamarushii Eva owns Eva. I give half the credit of this fic to her. She helped write it. Otherwise.. WE OWN NOTHING!!! THAT'S RIGHT!! We make no money off of this.. although we'd like to.. so you can't sue us. Now READ!!!

…

Oliver: (walking through the corridors, really has to go to the bathroom, when hallucinates that there is a SHINY WHITE POTTY at the end of the hall) O_O! POTTY!!

Eva: (comes around the corner all bouncy, not having heard what just happened) HI OLIVER!!

Oliver: (panicky) Hi, Eva! Erm... how are you? (keeps walking)

Eva: Um...Harry wants to talk to you REALLY REALLY REALLY BADLY!!

Oliver: Tell him I'll be right there! (dashes off to the men's bathrooms)

Eva: o_O;;;;

Oliver: (gets to a stall, does his business, then realizes he can't get up) OH MY FUDGEY DUCKIES!! (falls in more) I'M STUCK!! HELP!!

Ron: o_o;;;;; Wood...?

Oliver: Ron! Help! I'm stuck in the potty!

Ron: Ewwww...Why the bloody hell are you stuck in the potty?

Oliver: I fell in ?

Ron: Errrrr...

Oliver: Help me? x_x;;

Ron: I'll go get Harry! ^_^

Harry: (comes in) Wood?! I wanted to talk to you... and tell you not to... use that stall....

Ron: (bursts out laughing)

Oliver: x_x;; Dammit... could someone please help me?!

Ron: (too busy laughing and pounds the ground)

Fred: (comes in with George and sees Ron) What's going on?

Ron: (laughing) Oliver—Wood's—stuck—IN THE POTTY!! (bursts out laughing again)

George: (begins laughing as well, noticing which stall door was closed) Fred, it worked! It really worked! Someone got stuck!

Draco: (walks in) What's all the hullabaloo?

Harry: (bares teeth) Malfoy...

Ron: (laughs) HULLABALOO! Of all the people in the world...

Draco: Shut it, Weasel. (hears Oliver banging on the stall walls) Did that brainless git fall in?

Ron: Yup.

Draco: (snickers) Not too hard to believe.

Seamus: (walks in to see Ron bursting out laughing) o_O; I come in to use the bathroom and Ron is laughing o_O

Ron: (wheezing with laughter) Oliver... stuck... potty...

Seamus: (starts laughing too)

Oliver: SO IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?!

Harry: No

Hermione: (bursts through the door) I'm really sorry but the professors told me to see what the damn friggin' racket was about

Draco: (stares at Hermione with a disgusted look) What idiot would tell YOU to come into the men's' bathroom, filthy Mudblood?! By the way, your wonderful Quidditch team's captain just fell in a toilet.

Ron: (whacks Draco)

Draco: Was that supposed to hurt?

Eva: (walks by and hears all the commotion) o.o;;;;;;

Oliver: (getting REALLY impatient) Have we forgotten why everyone is here?

Harry: Yes

Oliver: Can we please get back to my problem here?

Ron: No

Eva: What, are you constipated or something?

Draco: (snickers)

Oliver: NO I AM NOT CONSTIPATED!! x_X;

Eva: Then what happened?!

Oliver: Well... I erm...

Eva: (notices) Oh you used that stall...

Oliver: Yeah... x_x;; NOW WOULD SOMEONE HELP ME?!

Eva: No...

Oliver: Why?!

Eva: Because I don't care...BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE A BROOMSTICK AGAIN!!

Oliver: (disturbed) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ron: WTF o_O

Harry: He's obsessed.

Draco: Ohhhhhh...

Hermione: Like you didn't already know, Malfoy.

Draco: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME?? WAHHHHH (runs out crying)

Ron: ...What the fuck?

Eva: (bursts out laughing)

Harry: That was just wrong

Hermione: Yes...o_O

Oliver: (repeatedly flushes the potty in hopes of lubrication)

Eva: What the hell...

Seamus: Oliver, what's going on in there?

Ron: (bursts out laughing again)

Fred: (has finally stopped laughing) Okay.. Oliver, what you do.. can you feel that little button on the side of the potty? Push it...

Oliver: (pushes the button and gets flushed) AHHH!!!! (gurgle gurgle)

Ron: (starts laughing)

Fred: Problem solved. Anyone wanna go out for tacos?

Eva: Yay! ^^

Seamus: What's a taco?

…

Muahahaha… that takes care of Wood for now… I would have liked to keep his voice though. Review or I'll send my Chibis after you. ^.^

Chibi Erin: o.O; Chibi… chibi chibi.

Yes that's right Chibi Erin! Muahahaha!!! *hack hack wheeze*

Chibi Erin: o_o; *offers Falen some grapes*

Thank you Chibi Erin! Now… must go off to CONQUER THE WORLD!!

Chibi Erin: *tries to laugh evily* Mueheheheheh ^_^


End file.
